Orders and Factions
Below are details of a number of small Inquisitorial Orders and Factions active in the Carthaxian Conclave (listed in alphabetical order): Auspicium The Carthax sector is known as a place of legends and ancient warnings. The Auspicium attempt to unravel the vague prophecies that have been spouted throughout the millennia to gain insight into the future of the sector. It is their aim to be fully prepared for each disaster spoken of by the seers of the past. Great care is taken to differentiate between the words of the Emperor spoken through prophets and those lies of the warp-corrupted. For every truth a hundred lies will have to be sifted through, and many an Auspician has found himself deceived by the words of a madman. Untwisting the mysteries of even the truthful prophecies is an art, and disagreements between interpretations are common, with only the coming of disaster able to vindicate one party or the other. The Halo Order The ancient stars that line the edge of the galaxy are accursed places of bizarre stellar phenomena, fallen empires and restless ghosts. The Halo Order have tasked themselves with understanding the mysteries of this region and protecting the sector from the dangers of the periphery. This vigil is shared with the Deathwatch, and the Order has many members that have served as the Inquisitor in Residence at Watch Fortress Angst. The Liberum The Liberum take inspiration from the Nova Terra Interregnum, a period in the 35th millennia where the Segmentum Pacificus declared its independence from the rest of the Imperium. This status lasted for nigh on nine centuries before the secessionists were cast down and the Imperium reunited. With the ever increasing pressures on the Imperium, The Liberum believe that the empire will start to crumble and study the Nova Terra Interregnum for clues as to how to ready the Segmentum for survival on its own. Some extremists within the faction believe that the Emperor is spent and the Imperium on the verge of collapsing and are currently engaged in readying the Segmentum for its inevitable independence once more. The Ligare Seven millennia ago the Ur-Council of Nova Terra cast off the rule of the High Lords and split the Segmentum Pacificus from the rest of mankind by establishing the Nova Terra Interregnum and declared it independent of the Imperium. That this misguided folly was ended is partly thanks to the acts of a number of Inquisitors during that tumultuous time that brought the Segmentum back to the light. The Ligare are the descendants of these heroes and are duty bound to bind the Segmentae together for the good of the Imperium. They are ever watchful for sedition amongst sector lords, Rogue Traders and fellow members of the Inquisition. Praemius One school of thought within the CarthaxIan Conclave's Ordo Xenos members is that the enemy can often be exploited for the Imperium's ends. In addition to studying the anatomy, physiology, psychology and philosophy of the alien, the Praemius faction espouses contact with weaker-willed Xenos races to use them in war, trade or any other instance where their presence may benefit mankind. However, such contact is only on the Imperium's terms, and an Inquisitor should not hesitate to eradicate any xenos presence once it has served its purpose. Sanctusian Seekers of the bodies of, belongings of, and those that have witnessed saints at their martyrdom or their miracles. The Sanctusians seek to uncover traces of the Emperor's favour, be it birthmarks, psychic residue or anathematous abilities against the daemonic, both to prove that the Emperor walks abroad and that the canonised was worthy of the title. With this information they hope to better understand the connection between the saints and the Emperor, thus allowing more ready summoning of His power, or perhaps even allowing His return. Saragnossiens Named after Belle Saragnossien, a Carthaxian inquisitor who sought to control rogue psykers before being executed by the Ordo Hereticus, the Saragnossiens are a young faction that seek to continue their dead figurehead's experiments. Inquisitor Saragnossien believed that psychic abilities stemmed from unusual brain chemistry, and sought to understand the differences between a normal brain and that of a psyker. Her cadre included a number of Magi Biologis and chymists, and together they experimented on psykers, with the aim of fabricating drugs that would allow them to make psykers bend to their will. Her experiments failed, and ended in a massacre on the world of Hide. The followers of her method attempt to perfect her works, however, some seek to cure the 'curse' of psychic powers, while others wish to use psykers as weapons that they can control. For a long time, Saragnossiens were unheard of, but their name has been mentioned in the same breath as the assassination of members of the Conclave in 010.M42.